


A Literal Chastity Belt

by Adamarks



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Belts, F/F, First Time (kind of?), Fluff, Tickling, belts are actually really easy to take off this is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: Catra can’t take off belts, apparently.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	A Literal Chastity Belt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/gifts).



> I can’t believe Caity really say there and said belts are hard to take off and then managed to take off her roommate’s in like 2 seconds. Legendary.
> 
> Inspired by her sexy Saturday

It’s overwhelming, touching someone like this, when it’s all you’ve wanted. When you thought it was a hopeless dream. 

Adora is on top of her, between her thighs, kissing down her neck. Catra’s tail is thrashing wildly; her skin is flushed. She mewls and kneads her claws into the back of Adora’s jacket. Her excitement is suffocating— she feels in awe, out of her depths. 

_ Adora’s finally going to fuck her brains out.  _

She could  _ weep.  _

Nervous hands move around and down to tug at the jacket. The top buttons come apart easily, until she runs into a problem: 

Belts. 

Two of them. 

She huffs and starts fiddling with the first buckle. It proves difficult to undo it: her stupid hands are shaking and belts are  _ already hard— _

“You okay there?” Adora has stopped her ministrations and is hovering over her, watching the free comedy show of her struggling to undo  _ one goddamn belt.  _

“I’m fine,” she grits out. Fuck belts. She hates belts. Belts are genuinely the worst invention in the whole universe. 

“Do you need help?” Adora asks. There’s a laugh in her voice. Catra wants to push her down a flight of stairs. 

“I said I’m  _ fine.”  _ Her fingers slip again, and she hisses at the shitty leather straps. 

Adora snorts. “Catra, can you not take off belts?” She tugs on the one slung around Catra’s hips. “You wear one everyday.” 

Catra smacks her hand away. “I  _ can.  _ It’s just harder when it’s on someone else.” 

Maintaining eye contact and looking smugger than a pig dipped in shit, Adora slowly sits up until she’s kneeling between her legs. Then, with great purpose, she reaches down and easily unbuckles Catra’s belt. 

_ Ah,  _ Catra thinks.  _ That’s why I was trying to kill her for so long.  _

“Fuck you.” She kicks out and hits Adora square in the gut. She goes down clutching her stomach and howling with laughter. Catra wants to pummel her and smother her with kisses at the same time. 

“How do you get dressed in the morning?” she wheezes. Catra shoves her off the bed. She squeals as she hits the floor. 

“I guess you won’t be finding out, since you’ll be fucking yourself tonight.” 

A hand flies up and wraps itself around Catra’s ankle. She tries to tug away, but it only tightens its grip. 

“Awww, babe. C’mon,” Adora cooes. Her head pops up, an evil look in her eyes. 

Catra reels back. “No—“ she’s cut off as Adora yanks on her ankle, hard, and she comes flying off the bed with a shriek. 

Without time for reprieve, Adora is on her, kissing her cheeks, forehead, ears, nose. She’s relentless in her attack, disregarding all of Catra’s squawking. 

Suddenly, fingers dig into sides and bitching turns into yowling. Adora tickles upwards, fast approaching armpit territory. There’s a screech, and a kick, and a bite, and a yelp, and then Catra is above Adora, pinning her. 

She pants, her pupils blown wide and her tail poofed to maximum fluff-capacity. Adora, the shit head, lays there chuckling. 

Catra scowls. “I’m so glad you’re finding this so—“ Adora surges up and shuts her up with a kiss. It’s soft, and sweet, and continuously interrupted by smiles. Catra starts purring despite herself. 

“I love you,” Adora mumbles, and reaches down to unbuckle her own belt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the message Caity sent that had me cackling: “Christ you know what, just fuck yourself, man. I didn’t realize I had to get through a literal CHASTITY BELT to get to your fucking vagina.”


End file.
